


The World is Ours: The Wammy Kid's Saga

by dorkydrabbles



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Death Note - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Slow burn i guess?, cussing is very prominent throughout this, i like that angst man, mention of drugs, oh no I suck at tagging, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 04:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13943043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkydrabbles/pseuds/dorkydrabbles
Summary: Four friends with one main goal; find and bring justice to a mass murderer to avenge their idol L and save their world from the fearful grip of the killer, Kira! But how many distractions will these friends find on the path to justice? Follow the story of Mello, Eclipse, Matt, and Twilight as they struggle with emotional turmoils and Kira's slippery tactics to reclaim a world the once called their own!





	The World is Ours: The Wammy Kid's Saga

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Hey, guys! This is my first official post on this account and I couldn't be more proud of that. I hope that a few of you who come across this already know that gist of what's going on, but for others I'll explain for a moment. Many years ago I started a story on fanfiction.net called The World Is Ours. It's a Death Note story following the adventure of Mello, Matt, Eclipse (previously Envy), and Twilight (previously Tease) as they try to keep their feelings for each other and the world around them in check while chasing down Kira to avenge their fallen idol L and to bring him to justice! ...I promise this will be better than it sounds. Hopefully. Anyway! Take a peek at chapter one and maybe drop a comment or subscribe! Happy reading!

Loud.  
Damp.  
Intimidating.  
Smelly. 

Those were the only things the small child could think of as she and her brother were led through the large orphanage, being told what rooms were what and where to find certain places. She didn't care. She and her twin were going to be in that place for a very long time from what she understood so she'd be able to find her way around on her own eventually. A shiver shook her little body at the thought of this place being her home for years to come. 

"Stay here. I need to go talk to someone. I will be back in just a few minutes." The tall man that had been showing them around suddenly vanished behind a huge wooden door. The girl's brother squeezed her hand while pulling her to a row of chairs facing the door. They climbed into them silently, both scanning the area surrounding them with slight curiosity. Their heads snapped to the end of the hallway as five or six children went running by, laughing and screaming in playful glee. 

"What do you think, Matt?" The younger twin murmured. His new name tasted odd in her mouth. "Will we like it here?"

When he didn't answer immediately she rotated to see him. He was chewing the inside of his cheek as he thought. After a moment he slowly nodded at her. "I think we will. But it will take awhile to get used to these silly nicknames."

"You heard that guy. We need them now."

"I know, but it's going to be weird. I'm not used to you as 'Eclipse'." Matt grimaced at his sister's new name. She smiled a little, the first time since they were picked up and brought to this new place. 

"You'll get used to it, brother."

"Hey, did you hear? There are new kids here."

"Yeah, I hear they're twins, too! That's kind of exciting."

The twins froze when they heard voices right around the corner talking about them. Was it so weird for new kids to show up at an orphanage? They didn't break eye contact as they listened to the other children gossip about them.

"Do they know why they're here?"

"Of course they know why they're here, moron."

"YOU didn't know why when you got here!"

"Has anyone seen them yet?"

"Have they taken the placement tests yet?"

"Shhh, I saw the old guy come through here with them. I think they're just over there!"  
Eclipse frowned when the voices became hushed. What were they talking about with tests and placements? This is just a normal orphanage for kids with no parents. Right? By the look on his face Matt seemed just as confused as she did. There was an abrupt wave of laughter and feet scattering as a head popped around the corner to check the siblings out. The two stared at the child peering at them unsure of what to say. When no one spoke up the kid stepped around the corner to show herself completely. 

"You two are new here, right?" She smiled sweetly at the shy pair. Eclipse just barely nodded in response while Matt muttered a 'yes'. The other girl smiled a little more, walking forward until she stood in front of them. "I'm Twilight. What are your names?"

"E-Eclipse."

"Matt."

"Those are definitely some of the better nicknames I've heard." Twilight let out a small laugh. "How old are you guys?"

"Seven." Matt answered. "You?" 

"I'm nine. You know, I've been here a couple years already. If you guys ever want a kid and not a grumpy old man to give you a tour I'd be happy to do it." She looked around as though she was making sure no one was around while leaning closer to the pair. "I know some pretty awesome places to hideout in this place that no one knows about. If you guys prove you're cool then maybe I'll show them to you one day."

Before Matt or Eclipse could provide a response the door opened to two men walking out. The guy that escorted Matt and Eclipse through the house shooed Twilight away with a lighthearted annoyance before he looked at children. 

"Children, this gentleman here is named Roger. He runs the orphanage."

Roger stepped forward, smiling gently. He shook each child's itty bitty hand while collecting their names. When he stood straight from his bent position his smile lessened. He informed the children that before they could get settled into their rooms a few tests needed to be performed to determine their intelligence levels. Upon hearing that Eclipse became nervous, gripping her brother's hand once more. He squeezed hers in return for reassurance. Roger offered his hands to the children, both declining as they slid out of the chairs. The men asked for them to follow them to the testing rooms. The twins trudged behind them, the stares of the other children not going unnoticed by them. Before they turned a corner they both caught sight of Twilight watching them with a glint of...something in her eye.  
\------  
After hours of performing multiple tests Matt and Eclipse were released to go clean themselves and rest up for the night. They were promised that in the morning things would be explained to them a little more. Being tired they accepted and were lead to the bedroom they had asked to share. Roger opened their door, told them where to find the bathrooms, and wished them a goodnight. Eclipse dragged herself to her plain bed, sitting on the edge. She watched Matt close the door and follow her lead with his own bed. 

"It's been a long day." Matt huffed as he fell backwards onto the surprisingly soft mattress. 

"Yeah...I kind of just want to go straight to bed..." Eclipse stared longingly at her pillow. 

"I think I will. We can always take bathes in the morning." Matt rolled around until his head was firmly placed on his pillow. Eclipse chuckled as Matt kicked crazily to get his blankets yanked down enough to get underneath them. A small knock on their door got them to both fall silent. Matt cautiously got up and opened the door. Standing before him was Twilight and with her was a boy. 

"May we come in for a moment?" Twilight smiled. Matt opened the door a little more, allowing them to enter. Twilight stepped to the middle of the room, a smile on her lips. The boy followed her in, his arms crossed and looking annoyed. He looked back at Matt then whipped his head over to look at Eclipse. She felt herself blush in embarrassment under the strange boy's judging gaze. 

"Do you need something? We're both really tired and were hoping to go to bed." Matt smiled a little to make sure they didn't think he was being mean. 

"Oh, I was just going to tell you guys that I hope you adjust well here and that I hope we can be friends."

"That's really nice of you." Eclipse squeaked out. Twilight's smile brightened at her words while the boy scoffed out a laugh at her tone. Twilight glared at the boy before turning to the twins again. 

"By the way, this is Mello. He's been here almost as long as me. Say 'hi', Mello."

"Hi." He grumbled. "Can we go now? I snuck chocolate out of the kitchen and it's going to start melting." 

"How about you act like you're interested in meeting the new kids for once? I told you, I have this feeling-" Twilight barked.

"And I told you that I'd meet them tomorrow when you introduce them to BB and A, but noooo, you had to drag me down here now."

"You're a jackass."

"And? You knew that." Eclipse and Matt would have sworn they heard Twilight actually growl at Mello. They shifted uncomfortably while the two strange kids glared at each other. Twilight finally rolled her eyes and turned back to the twins, wishing them a goodnight and telling them she'd show them around some more tomorrow. She turned on her heel, leaving the room. Mello turned to follow her out. 

"I-it was nice meeting you, Mello." Eclipse called out. She wasn't sure what made her say that because the encounter certainly wasn't nice, but nonetheless it got the boy to pause and look back at her and her brother. He looked them over, his eyes linger on Eclipse. Rather than looking annoyed he looked...mildly surprised?

"Yeah. You, too, I guess." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I'll be with Twilight in the morning. See you two then." He left then, shutting their door behind him. After a few moments of silence of passed Matt spoke up. 

"Well, he just seems like a happy little peach, doesn't he?" Eclipse laughed at her brother, telling him to be nice and go to bed. The two tucked themselves in to drift to sleep, both wondering what exactly tomorrow would hold and who these BB and A characters were.  
\-----  
Morning rolled around too quickly for the youngsters. Roger came by their room incredibly early to make sure their night went well and to explain the purpose of the tests they took yesterday. When they learned they were in line to be the next great L Eclipse almost threw up. She had heard her parents praise that mysterious detective more times than she could count. How could she and Matt be smart enough to follow in his footsteps if needed? Roger let them know that Matt was placed as the 5th in line and Eclipse placed 7th. Roger congratulated them on their placements before telling them to prepare themselves for the day. 

The twins began their day with bathing and brushing their teeth. Matt finished before Eclipse and waited for her outside the girls' washroom. When she was ready they went down to breakfast together, talking to no one but each other the whole time. After breakfast came time for their studies. They were placed in a room that resembled a classroom and were given lessons as though they were in an actual school. Noon quickly came around and the two rushed to the dining hall for lunch. As they were finishing their meals they heard Twilight's voice calling for them.

"Hey, guys!" She waved excitedly while running towards them. Mello followed her at a slower pace. "Have a decent day so far?"

"Yeah, it's been pretty good." Matt smiled at her.

"Good! By the way, we heard about your placements. Congrats!" Twilight showed off a toothy grin. "You guys done? I want you to meet A and BB."

The twins nodded, putting their plates away and followed their new companions through their huge home. Twilight and Matt took the lead, chatting away joyfully. Eclipse fell into step with Mello as she twirled a pigtail full of chocolate colored locks nervously. She wasn't the best at meeting new people.

"So..." Mello began, but fell short with finding a topic to discuss. Eclipse bit her lip. She wanted to talk to him because she got a good vibe from him, but she didn't want to possibly talk about something he disliked and irritate him. 

"...Yeah." She muttered. 

"Before we get there, I've got to warn you. B can be a little...intimidating."

"Intimidating?" She squeaked. 

"Yeah. Don't worry about him, though. He wouldn't hurt you." Mello looked down at her, a very small smile shining at her. She felt comforted instantly, smiling back at him. 

"Alright, guys! Are you ready to meet the top two kids at Whammy's House?" Twilight seemed to be bouncing in excitement. Instead of waiting for a response Twilight swung open the door she'd been standing next to and ran in. Mello stepped in front of Matt, motioning him and Eclipse in the dimly lit room. He closed the door behind Eclipse and led them up a staircase to what seemed to be an attic. They could hear Twilight giggling away in the corner. The pair followed Mello closely as he approached his friends. 

"Hey. These are the new kids; The boy is Matt and the girl is Eclipse."

They stepped forward as Mello said their names. Eclipse took in the sight in front of her. Candles were scattered everywhere to provide light. In the corner were a million blankets and pillows, papers filled with formulas, math equations, and doodles littered the floor and Twilight sat there in between who she could only assume were A and BB. To Twilight's left sat a girl that looked to be twelve. She had gorgeous red hair pulled into a long, tight braid that cascaded over her shoulder. Her skin was pale and freckles were sprinkled over her cheeks and nose. Eclipse had never seen a girl so cute before. To Twilight's right sat a boy. He was more pale than the girl, with messy spiked hair blacker than the night itself. She couldn't see his face for he was turned to face Twilight, but she couldn't help that slight fear that slithered up her spine at the sight of him. 

The redheaded girl smiled warmly at Matt and Eclipse. She stood, making her way to them. "It's nice to meet you two. Twilight told us about you last night. She seems to have taken a liking to you already. I'm A, by the way." She held her hand out and shook their hands. 

"This is BB over here." Twilight spoke with an excitement that was much different from earlier. The twins looked past A to see if B would acknowledge them. Eclipse couldn't help the fear that shot through her this time when he turned his head and looked at them. His eyes were blood red and his smile wasn't nearly as warm as A's had been. 

"It's nice to meet you guys." He said. His voice was deeper than either of them had expected it to be. Matt muttered out a 'you, too' as he snatched his sister's hand. A must have sensed their unease. She turned to them and offered for them to hang out with all of them, get to know them all. Matt accepted. The three went to the corner and sat down as Twilight started going on about some cartoon she had watched the night before. Mello joined them shortly after, planting himself next to Eclipse. Not too long after they all found themselves laughing and bonding over things. They had also learned who had been placed where when it came to being the next L. A was first, B was second, a kid named Near was third, Mello was fourth, Matt took Twilight's place as fifth, Twilight was now sixth, and then there was Eclipse in seventh. 

As another laughing fit calmed down, Matt couldn't contain his curious thoughts anymore. "So, what does 'A' stand for?" 

"Oh. Well, it means Alternate."

"Alternate? That sounds silly." Eclipse said. 

"It kind of is. But it's only because I'm first in line to be the next L." 

"Oh. That makes sense." Matt nodded. 

"If 'A' is for 'Alternate' then what does 'B' stand for?" Eclipse thought aloud. 

Something kin to anger washed over B's face at the question. "It's stands for some stupid bullshit of theirs. I'm BB, not B, got it?" He verbally lashed out at the child as she cowered. Mello scooted in front of her, blocking her from BB. 

"She doesn't know, okay? She's just curious." He barked. 

"BB, it's okay. I forgot to tell them. It's my fault." Twilight placed a hand on BB's shoulder and the other on top of his hand, pulling him back to relax again. After a few seconds of awkward silence BB had calmed down enough to speak.

"It's BB. Beyond Birthday." Eclipse nodded, refusing to look up from the wood underneath them while BB spoke. Mello offered to go get everyone a drink, asking for Matt and Eclipse to help him. Once they'd gotten back out into the hall where the others couldn't hear them Mello apologized for BB's lashing out. He explained that BB's name was actually 'Backup', but he had a huge problem with that and changed it to Beyond Birthday. When Matt asked why he gets so mad when his real name is brought up Mello just shrugged. 'He just doesn't like it' was all they got. They got the drinks, went back to the attic, and everything was normal after that. They all talked and laughed and drew and played games until nightfall then they all said their good-nights and went to their rooms. As Eclipse was getting in her bed for the night Matt spoke up.

"I think this place will be good to us."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. We still need to learn about some people so we don't have any problems like BB's outburst, but I think we're going to be good friends with Twilight, Mello, BB, and A. Don't you?"

Eclipse thought for a minute, reflecting on how happy she'd felt today while hanging out with everyone. A smile stretched across her face. "Yeah, I do. Maybe we'll end up being best friends forever!"

They smiled hopefully at each other, saying goodnight and rolling into their blankets for sleep to take them into dreamland, where they could dream of their happy futures with their new friends.


End file.
